Hydrofoils allow a board to lift out of the water during kite surfing or jet skiing in order to reduce the flow resistance. In the process, only a portion of the keel fin and the two wings remains submerged in the water.
Conventional hydrofoils have only limited adaptability to different purposes, and are bulky in their dimensions. In addition, the connecting area between the keel fin and the wings is subjected to strong stresses due to the forces which occur during operation.